Hatake Rin
by storywriter19
Summary: Don't know how to write a summary but please read the story. I will try to make a summary for this story later on. Yaoi-harem
1. Chapter 1

HATAKE RIN

Chapter 1

(**XX**=time skip)

(_Blah, blah_=thoughts)

"Aah," Rin screamed as something was thrown on top of him. He sat up on his bed and looked at his attacker. '_Should have known'_ he thought with a sigh as he saw his father standing at the door with an amused expression.

"Dad, what was that for?" he asked with a glare.

"Just giving you your birthday present."

Rin looked at the thing that had hit him earlier and his eyes widened. Just from the shape he could recognize what it was. "dad, is that what I think it is?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Rin tore off the wrappings and stared. It was the sword he had wanted ever since he had seen it. It was black in color, even the blade was black. There were roses engraved on the hilt and its sheaths.

Rin said thank you to his father then placed the sword on his bed then went to the bathroom. After a while he exited the bathroom wearing a silver shirt, that was unbuttoned to show the fishnet shirt that he was wearing inside, and a knee length black pant. His waist length silver hair was tied in a loose ponytail with his long fringe covering his right eye. He had a mask on that covered the lower half of his face.

He headed towards the main door where his father was waiting for him. He was wearing his jounin uniform with his headband covering his left eye and a mask the same as Rin's covering his lower face. They exited their house then headed towards Ichiraku's ramen stall. They both walked while reading their own books.

They ate ramen then parted their way. Rin's father went towards the Hokage's office and Rin headed towards the academy. He opened the door of his classroom and was greeted with loud noises. He looked towards the teacher's desk and saw the teacher not there. He knew where the teacher was and couldn't help but sigh and think,'_ Naruto'_

**(After a while)**

Rin watched as Iruka, their teacher, yelled at a tied up Naruto.

"Tomorrow is the shinobi Academy's Graduation Exam and you've failed it for the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble! IDIOT!" Iruka yelled.

"Whatever" Naruto muttered.

Iruka got an angry tick mark and then said to everyone. "Time for a 'Henge No Jutsu' test! Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!"

"WHAT?!" The whole class screamed.

**XX**

It was Rin's turn and he turned into a perfect Iruka. Iruka then called Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls screamed except, Rin noted, Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke also turned into a perfect copy. Then came Naruto's turn.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called.

"This is all your fault." A random boy from the class said to Naruto.

"Like I give a damn." Naruto retorted back.

Naruto did a couple hand sign then said"Henge"

Then he turned into a naked girl. The boys in the classroom, except for some, got a heavy nose bleed. Naruto laughed then said," I call this one 'Sexy No Jutsu'."

It was silence for a while then Iruka screamed," YOU MORON! DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSUS!"

**XX**

Rin watched as Naruto washed the paint from the Hokages' faces. Iruka was looking over him to make sure that he was doing his job.

Rin masked his chakra and then sat on the third Hokage's head, which was already cleaned. Naruto was cleaning the fourth Hokage's head, which was the last.

"I won't let you go until everything is as it has to be." Iruka said to Naruto.

"Like I care, It's not like I have anyone to go home to." Naruto said.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a sad face for a while then said," Naruto.."

"What?"

"Well Uhm…If everything is all cleaned up…I'll buy you some ramen tonight."Iruka said softly. He looked at Naruto and saw a bright face looking back at him.

"Ok! I'll work as hard as I can!"

**XX**

It was the graduation day. Rin was sitting in between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had his face on the desk and Sasuke had the same pose as always. His elbow resting on the desk with his fingers clasped in front of his face and his eyes glaring at his desk.

Iruka was in front of the class giving instructions. "To graduate, you'll have to do the 'Bunshin No Jutsu' when you're called come to the next room."

Rin knew that it was Naruto's worst jutsu and he could already see him panicking. Iruka called Rin's name and Rin entered the examination room. Inside the examination room sat Iruka and Mizuki. They told him to make at least 3 Bunshin. Rin did the Hand seals necessary and said,"Bunshin No Jutsu" When he was finished; there stood a total of 10 Rins, excluding himself.

"Very Good, and they look like they are solid. Only Jounin and some chunin can do that." Iruka said. Then Iruka held out a hitai-at for Rin to take. One of Rin's clone went to get it further proving its solidness. The clone then passed the hitai-ate to Rin then dispelled itself along with the other clones. Rin then stared at Mizuki for a while making Mizuki sweat.

'_Does he know about me?_' Mizuki thought.

Rin exited the room and Mizuki sighed in relief. '_Don't be ridiculous Mizuki. The brat can't_ _know about you_.'

Rin passed by Sasuke as he was heading towards the examination room. As usual Sasuke didn't notice him. Even though Rin had been in the academy for 3 years, nobody had noticed him. Rin however knew everybody on the classroom.

Rin sat on his seat as Sasuke came out with a smirk on his face and a hitai-ate on his hand. Next, Naruto went inside, he was twitching all over. After sometime, he came out with a sad face and an empty hand. He went outside of the classroom with his head hung down. Rin turned towards Sasuke, who had taken his seat beside him still not noticing Rin, to see that his head followed Naruto as he exited the classroom. Rin smiled a little but nobody could see it because of the mask he wore, that is if they even noticed him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(**XX**=time skip)

(_Blah, blah_=thoughts)

The next day all the graduates were in the same room. Rin was not surprised to see Naruto because his father had told him about the Mizuki incident.

One of the boys in the classroom asked Naruto what he was doing here and that only graduates were allowed here. Naruto pointed towards his hitai-ate and said," can't you see my hitai-ate." While grinning.

Just then a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura came and said," hey, Will you let me through?!"

Rin could see Naruto blushing. He knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. But Sakura had to crush Naruto by saying,"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you, next to Sasuke!" Sakura didn't notice Rin who was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke as usual.

Naruto jumped on the desk in front of them and stared at Sasuke. Then someone accidently pushed Naruto from behind. Naruto fell forwards, his arms was stretched sideways to balance himself but it did not work instead it brought RIn along with him and Sasuke to the floor. When they reached the floor, they were locked in a three ways kissing position. Sasuke and Rin were on their side with the corner of their lips touching each other and the other side touching Naruto's lips who was on top of them.

They were frozen and only after a while they parted. There was a blush on Sasuke's and Naruto's face. You couldn't see if Rin had a blush or not because of his mask. Rin and Naruto then felt glares on their back. They turned backwards and saw all the girls glaring at them except for a dark blue haired, who Rin recognized as Hyuuga Hinata, who was glaring at Rin and Sasuke. Rin knew she had a crush on Naruto.

Naruto began to sweat from the heat of the glares but Rin stayed the same. The girls then went to beat them up. When Iruka arrived, Naruto was resting his head on his hands and was covered in bruises. The girls who beat Naruto up where sitting on their seats with a satisfied expressions. The girls who went to beat Rin up on the other hand were covered with bruises. Rin did not have even one scratch on his body. Sasuke was looking at Rin in amazement. _'I have never seen him before. He did not hesitate to hit the girls. And he does not have even a scratch on him.' _

"Starting today, all of you are real Shinobi but you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has started. Now you will soon get mission to help the village. So today, we will create the 3 man teams. And each team will have a Jounin sensei-"Rin stopped listening because his father had already explained to him.

Iruka started saying the team number and their members. Then it was time for team 7, that's when Haruno's Sakura name was called then Uzumaki Naruto, when their name was called, Naruto was jumping in joy and Sakura was all depressed then the situation changed when Uchiha Sasuke's name was called. Rin thought that that was all but froze when Iruka said, "because we have an odd number of students, there will be a team of four genins, Rin, you will be in team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

Everybody looked at where Iruka was looking at since they were hearing the name for the first time. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Rin then blushed. _'So that's his name.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_He was the one I accidently kissed along with that teme.'_ Naruto thought.

The genins were dismissed for lunch after all the teams were made. After lunch, all the genins waited for their Jounin instructor inside the classroom. One by one all the teams were gone until only team 7 left except for Rin who wasn't there.

Naruto had just sat down after he finished putting the blackboard eraser on top of the door to prank their late teacher when the door was opened by Rin. The eraser began to fall down but instead of landing on top of Rin's head, it landed on the floor. Rin had side stepped faster than eraser had fallen and that was saying something. The rest of team 7 was staring at Rin with their mouth wide open.

Just then their Jounin instructor, who had silver hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face, entered the room. He looked at the three genins with their mouth open and said, "My first impression of you guys is that you look like a fish." The three genins closed their mouth with a snap. "Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes." He said then left the room followed by Rin.

**(After 5 minutes)**

They were all sitting in the roof. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on one side and Kakashi and Rin were sitting on the opposite of them. Now that they were sitiing side by side, the three genins could not help but notice the similarities. The mask, the silver hair and the covered eyes.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." Kakashi said shrugging.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… Me? Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future….hmm. And I have a lot of hobbies…"

"So… all he told us is his name?" Sakura whispered to Naruto and Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Now it's your turn, let's start from the right." Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup Ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the all the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence." Naruto said.

"Next." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And…I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man." There was silence after that then Kakashi turned towards Sakura who had hearts in her eyes and was looking at Sasuke.

"You, pinkie, your turn." Kakashi said.

Sakura turned towards Kakashi then said." My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" she glanced at Sasuke while blushing. " Well, the person I like is…" another glance. "And uhm… My dream for the future…" then she suddenly made a disgusted face and said, "What I dislike is Naruto!" Naruto made a sad face. "My hobby is…"Sakura glanced at Sasuke then giggled.

Rin on the other hand was whispering the full sentences to Kakashi. "The thing I like is Sasuke, the person I like is Sasuke, my dream for the future for is to be Sasuke's wife, my hobby is stalking Sasuke." By the end of Sakura's introduction, Kakashi was trying not laugh.

Then everybody turned to Rin. RIn sighed then began, "My name is Hatake Rin. I am his son." He said pointing towards Kakashi. "I don't like talking about my likes and dislikes. I have a dream but I only talk about it to people related to the dream. My hobbies are the same as my father's."

Everybody was still looking at Rin except for Kakashi who was checking their expressions. Naruto was looking from Rin to Kakashi, Sasuke was doing the same but less noticeably. Sakura was looking at Rin with a blush on her face; she had just noticed his godlike features even if half of his face was covered. "He is hotter than Sasuke."

As if Rin heard her, he turned his head towards her and said, "I am gay." Sakura's jaw dropped and Naruto and Sasuke blushed a little. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, now that everybody knows each other try to work together as a team from now on. It will give you some advantage for the survival training tomorrow at training ground 7." Kakashi said.

"But we already had survival training at the academy." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but this survival training will determine whether you are fit to be a genin or not. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy."

"What!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"So prepare for tomorrow. Oh and here's an advice. Do not eat breakfast." Kakashi said then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Rin also disappeared but normally.


End file.
